


Пять раз, когда Юри и Виктор переживали друг за друга

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: и один раз, когда за них (не) переживали друзья.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Electro Velvet – Still In Love With You  
> когда юра говорит о том, что мирил их, он имеет в виду действие фика "зима в ю-топии"

**1  
**  


_Well, don’t get on the wrong train_  
_Don’t fly on an old plane_

  
Юра с отвращением смотрит на Виктора, беспокойно меряющего шагами комнату. Он на нервах со вчерашнего вечера, и Юра очень рад, что не живет с ним в одной квартире. Он наверняка всю ночь ворочался в кровати, ходил на кухню, включал телевизор, проверял новостные сайты и был просто невыносим.  
  
У Виктора звонит телефон, и тот чуть не роняет его от волнения. Все таскал в руке как полный придурок, пялился на заставку – их с Кацуки фотографию – и вздыхал протяжно.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает он настороженно. Будто Кацуки мог ему принести плохие вести. То ли это какая-то особенность телефона, то ли это Юра сидит слишком близко, но он слышит взволнованный голос Кацуки громко и четко, будто сам с ним говорит.  
  
— Виктор, я в аэропорту, — торопливо выпаливает Кацуки, перед кем-то по-японски извиняется и вновь переходит на английский, — но мой самолет до Питера отменили. Я полечу в Москву. Из Москвы же можно добраться на поезде?  
  
— Конечно, можно! — на лице Виктора дурацкая гамма эмоций, от ужаса до безудержного счастья. — Самолет хороший? Он надежный?  
  
— Насколько может быть надежен самолет, — нежно отвечает ему Кацуки. Виктор глупо улыбается, его рот медленно приобретает дурацкую форму сердца. Господи, думает Юра, он реальный человек? Как он эту херню проделывает?  
  
— Я пришлю тебе всю информацию о поездах на почту. У тебя же есть русская симка? Ты сможешь зайти в интернет? — тараторит Виктор, подбегая к ноутбуку, открывая его и нервно отстукивая пароль.  
  
— В метро есть вай-фай, — Юра может поклясться, что на губах Кацуки нежная влюбленная улыбка «специально для Виктора Никифорова». — Все будет хорошо, я разберусь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — тревожно произносит Виктор.  
  
— Я тоже все еще люблю тебя, — смеется Кацуки, а Виктор блаженно вздыхает.  
  
— Не перепутай поезда и вокзалы, — напоследок напутствует он.  
  
Юра имитирует рвотные позывы.  
  
  
**2**  


_Don’t go out in the pouring rain_  
_You might get wet, I’d be upset_

  
  
Гоша чувствует себя виноватым и неловко топчется на пороге, пока Юри и Виктор разбираются. Вернее… пока Юри пытается окружить Виктора всей доступной ему заботой. Это невыносимо мило, потому что Виктор – взрослый человек, который в идеале знает о последствиях.  
  
— Там ливень! Подождите, пока он закончится, — сердится Юри, пытаясь разыскать в пределах шкафа-прихожей дождевики. Виктор стоит рядом, сложив руки на груди и закатывая глаза.  
  
— Это благотворительная акция, мы не можем опоздать на нее, это будет некрасиво, — взывает он к разуму. Юри достает желтый дождевик, встряхивает его и сердито косится на Гошу, будто это он инициатор участия в акции. Гоша и сам жертва. Но все равно чувствует вину.  
  
— Ты вымокнешь и заболеешь! — Юри вручает ему дождевик. На Викторе черный элегантный костюм, идеально завязанный галстук, есть запонки. Туфли начищены и блестят. Виктор недовольно косится на желтый безразмерный дождевик. — Надевай, — безапелляционно требует Юри.  
  
И Виктор облачается в него с королевским достоинством, целует Юри в щеку и нежно говорит:  
  
— Спасибо, — он трется носом о его скулу, и Гоша отводит взгляд. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже все еще люблю тебя, — со смехом отвечает Юри. — Не огорчай меня.  
  
  
**3**  


_You be a good patient_  
_Take your medication_  
 _I worry so each time I go_

  
  
  
Минако с неодобрением рассматривает страницу сайта. Там все в лекарствах, самых разных таблетках, и цены некоторых сами по себе делают больно. Лекарства должны лечить, а не калечить.  
  
— Ты принимаешь микстуру, которую прописал доктор? — спрашивает Юри в телефон. Его палец нервно вращает колесико мыши, иногда замирая. Тогда Минако и рассматривает цены с тихим ужасом.  
  
Виктор что-то бормочет в трубку, невнятно и тихо. Хлюпает носом и чихает. Минако слышит это, хотя сидит достаточно далеко от Юри.  
  
— Может, тебе лучше полежать в больнице? — спрашивает он, поднося большой палец ко рту и примериваясь к ногтю. — От простуды можно умереть, Виктор! — возмущается он в ответ на слова Виктора. — Нельзя так просто отмахиваться от своего здоровья.  
  
Больше всего Минако хочет услышать ответ Виктора, потому что Юри влюбленно улыбается и вздыхает томно.  
  
— Я приеду и согрею тебя, — тихонько шепчет он, будто думает, что Минако его не услышит. О, конечно, она слышит. И очень хочет быть в курсе. Но одновременно не хочет. Хотя и сгорает от любопытства. — Если ты не вылечишься, я не вернусь к тебе.  
  
— Юри! — слышит громкий возмущенный вопль Минако. Юри смеется и что-то произносит по-русски, замерев и напрягшись на несколько секунд. Виктор ему что-то отвечает, и Юри облегченно откидывается на спинку дивана.  
  
Они завершают разговор через пару минут бессмысленных попыток выговорить какое-то русское слово. Щеки у Юри горят, но он кажется безобразно счастливым.  
  
— Вы такие влюбленные, даже когда просто говорите по телефону, — с легкой завистью замечает Минако.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Юри и утыкается лицом в ладони.  
  
  
**4**  


_Some younger guys with roving eyes_  
_May tantalise you with their lies_  
 _You must be wise and realise_  
 _Leave well alone till you get home, dear_

  
  
  
— Ты и правда думаешь, что ему есть дело до других парней? — спрашивает Мила рассеянно. Гоша и Юра где-то разыскивают буфет, а Виктор нервно высматривает Юри, разговаривающего с Минами и другими фанатами. Это какие-то смешные показательные выступления для спонсоров JSF. С каких вообще пор им нужны спонсоры? Все дело в приближающейся Олимпиаде.  
  
— Я бы понял, если бы он захотел кого-то помоложе и… поярче, — отвечает Виктор, снимая свои дурацкие перчатки и поглядывая на кольцо. Оно поблескивает на свету, и Мила бы душу продала за такое.  
  
— Вы помолвлены, — напоминает она ему раздраженно. — Боже, да он купил тебе эти кольца и нацепил их в церкви. Не понимаю, почему ты сомневаешься.  
  
Она всегда сердится, когда люди, успешные в своих отношениях, внезапно начинают ныть о том, что их не любят. О, счастливые идиоты, вас любят! Она злилась и на тех, кто, обладая шикарной фигурой, внезапно объявлял себя толстым. Это что, такой способ лишний раз ткнуть в свою идеальность?  
  
— Однажды Юри мне сказал, что у него ничего не получается на льду, потому что он не уверен в себе. Думаю, я тоже не уверен в себе.  
  
От Виктора это звучит издевательством. Он же настолько сильно любит себя, что таскает с собой собственное фото в рамке! И он говорит, что у него проблемы с уверенностью в себе?..  
  
— Юри слишком шикарный, а я сдаю позиции, я не буду ему нужен, — торопливо говорит ей Виктор и как-то сжимается. Это то, что его мучит, о чем он молчит, потому что и сам понимает, как смешно это звучит. Кто в здравом уме откажется от Виктора Никифорова. Мила тут же расслабляется и хлопает по плечу.  
  
— Он любит тебя, смотри, — тихо говорит она и кивает в сторону Юри. А тот почти не слушает восторженной речи Минами, смущенно поглядывает на трибуну, где сидят Виктор и Мила. Он бросает короткие взгляды, его уши горят, но перестать он явно не может.  
  
Виктор выдыхает, а потом резко вскакивает и машет ему. Юри машет в ответ и широко улыбается.  
  
— Он любит меня, — сообщает Виктор Миле.  
  
— Да ты что! — изумляется та.  
  
  
**5**  


_But don’t drink too much wine_  
_Just one or two will have to do_

  
— Оп, — смеется Виктор, ставя перед Юри коктейль. — Крис, это за тебя и твою помолвку.  
  
Крис улыбается им и отпивает из собственного стакана. Он очень счастлив, просто до головокружения. Неужели у Виктора и Юри так всегда? Крису хочется обнять весь мир и танцевать до упаду. И при этом он едва промочил горло.  
  
— Я боюсь, мне не стоит пить, — бормочет Юри, пробуя коктейль. — Это всем может испортить веселье.  
  
Крис вспоминает Сочи. Юри тогда выпил столько шампанского, что нормальному человеку стало бы плохо, но он устроил всем веселую ночку. Крис не прочь повторить что-то такое. И хотя он знает, что теперь не должен так веселиться, потому что у него есть обязательства, он был бы не против. В последний раз.  
  
— Я не дам тебе напиться, — заверяет его Виктор, приобнимая. Они так уютно сидят в объятьях друг друга, что не любоваться ими невозможно. — Но мы должны выпить за Криса. Один коктейль.  
  
— Обещаешь? — шепотом спрашивает Юри, утыкаясь носом в плечо, чуть развернувшись.  
  
— Мои обещания – полная ересь, — отзывается Виктор, и Юри смеется. — Но я не дам тебе жалеть о сегодняшнем вечере.  
  
— Голубки, — окликает их Крис. Они краснеют синхронно, отлипают друг от друга и пытаются создать видимость приличия. — Вы будете голубями на моей свадьбе?  
  
— Я буду твоим свидетелем, — ухмыляется Виктор, грозя пальцем. — Но твой брак развалится, потому что свидетель со стороны второго жениха меня не заинтересует.  
  
— Ваши русские приметы, — фыркает Крис. Виктор и Юри переплетают пальцы.  
  
  
**+1**  


_Don’t make a fuss, you need to trust me_  
_This is how it always must be_  
 _When I start to think of us_  
 _I can assure you, I adore you_

  
  
— Они не говорят уже неделю, — замечает Мила. Юра кривится. Он слушает нытье Виктора целыми днями. Виктор просто невыносим. Господи, просто ужасный человек. — Юри совсем подавлен. Такой несчастный.  
  
Кацуки и впрямь выглядит расклеившимся. Если Виктор может пойти и поныть кому угодно, то Кацуки за собой явно такого права не чувствует. Юра бы с большей радостью оказался его подушкой для слез, чем подушкой Виктора.  
  
— Их надо помирить, — Мила полна решимости что-то с этим сделать. — Ты же видишь, они тают друг без друга.  
  
— Я однажды их мирил. Они отвратительные, — бормочет Юра, вспоминая зимние каникулы, бездарно проведенные в Ю-топии.  
  
Мила соглашается, что в обычное время они и впрямь ужасны. И когда страдают – тоже. Непонятно даже, в каком состоянии они хуже. Юра каждый раз чувствует себя неуютно из-за них. Волнуется. Да они ж как слепые котята, еще бы за них не волноваться!  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — План такой…  
  
Именно этот момент выбирает Виктор, чтобы появиться на катке во всем сияющем великолепии, с букетом цветов и коробкой конфет. Будто пришел на первое сентября, первоклашка недоделанный. Кацуки замирает посреди катка, а Виктор легко скользит на лед прямо как был – в своих модных дорогих туфлях.  
  
— О боже, — бормочет Мила, наблюдая, как Виктор встает на одно колено и дарит Кацуки букет и конфеты. — Мне нужно к стоматологу, мои зубы растрескались от сладости.  
  
— Фу, — говорит Юра и отворачивается. — Они даже мирятся отвратительно.  
  
И цветы, и конфеты оказываются на полу, а Кацуки – в объятьях Виктора. Букет явно дорогущий, Мила, наверное, скажет точную цену, если спросить. Но Юра не спрашивает.  
  
— Наконец-то! — сердито басит Яков, тоже появляясь на катке. — Теперь хоть работать нормально будут, — Юра ждет, когда Яков заметит цветы и тот факт, что Виктор без коньков. Мила хихикает в кулак. — Никифоров! — замечает.  
  
— Яков! — радостно машет ему Виктор, не выпуская, впрочем, руки Кацуки. — Я люблю Юри.  
  
— Пошел вон с катка! — орет ему Яков в ответ. — И невесту свою забирай!  
  
— Фу, как грубо, — бормочет Виктор, всовывая Юри букет и конфеты. — Он не невеста, он мой жених.  
  
Якова трясет от злости, Юру и Милу – от смеха.  
  
— Я тоже люблю Виктора, — доверительно сообщает им Кацуки, пока Виктор надевает ему чехлы на лезвия.  
  
— Охренеть, — отвечает ему Юра и припускает прочь от разъяренного Якова.


End file.
